Leaf Lotus Blooms Twice!
"Hey Joshin, I'm going off to the leaf for a little while." Iori said to his teacher. "Uhh, why?" Joshin replied. "I don't know, I just feel like going, maybe I can fight someone and unlock the 7th gate." Iori said as he was gathering up his stuff. "Want me to come with you?" Joshin asked. "No, this is something I want to do on my own Joshin. When Megumi gets back tell her I left for a bit." Iori said as he took off for the leaf. "Hmmm, now which way is the leaf." Iori said as he was now 2 hours away from where he Joshin and Megumi lived. "Hey Megumi, welcome back." Joshin said as Megumi walked into the house. "Uhh where's Iori." She asked. "He went to the leaf for a while by himself." Joshin replied. "By himself you say?" Megumi said with a face of despair. "Uhh, you know Iori is an idiot, why did you send him alone. Its going to take him like 8 years to get there and another 20 to get here. He has no sense of direction at all. That idiot." Megumi complained. "Ahh, he'll be fine." Joshin said as he continued to do what he was doing. Iori was for once actually on the right path towards the leaf. Another few hours and he would be there unless something happened. "That is how you do it!" Lee states changing for his son. Alpha stepped back, performing a backwards hand spring as well. Landing back down to his feet. "Father, you feel that, do you not?" Alpha looks just over his shoulder. "The body heat of someone odd approaching." Alpha was much like his brother when it came to sensing. "All is well Alpha." Lee states looking to get a good view of the man. "Hey you! You do not belong here." "Uhh, I know I don't, I just came here to visit. Can I not do that." Iori said to the man as he had no idea who he was until it finally crosses his mind as he ran over to the two men only focusing on the man that told him to leave. "HOLY SHIT YOUR ROCK LEE!!!!" Iori screamed as he knew who Rock Lee was from many stories. Iori reaches out to shake his had as this was a historical moment for him. "I'm Iori." he stated with a smile from ear to ear. "Um, Iori, hello." Lee states, as his hand was grabbed and violently shaken up and down. "Stories you say?" Lee stepped back. "Father who is this clown?" Alpha states, pushing up, and walking next to Lee to get a better look. "And I thought uncle Guy was weird." He states, looking at the man head to toe. "Well, you seem to have been eager to meet me. Now, what is it?" "Uhh I want to challenge you to a fight." Iori said as his tone quickly changed from being in a edger exciting tone to a serious focus tone. "I've been wanting to fight you for a while now, if I want my skill to get any sharper it would only make sense to fight one of the best right?" Iori said as he got into a fighting stance. "I am the best, you say?" Lee began to think back. "Only Neji could be at such a calibre." Lee thought placing his hand outward infront of Alpha. Pushing him back. Alpha leaped into a tree landing right on its branch. "Very well then." Lee placed one hand infront of himself, and the other behind his back. This of course was his stance. "Bring it." Iori smiled as he disappeared from sight using his raw speed he then would appear to the side of Lee. He was sideways with his arm holding him off the ground and his legs were position in an open scissors position as they the quickly began to close with one leg aiming for Lee's upper body, and the other leg aiming for Lee's lower body. "Think I will name this move." Iori said to himself. As Iori appeared at Lee's side he gave it time. As they closed he vanished, appeared behind Iori vividly standing in his shadow. Because he was imitating Iori's shadow, Lee found himself in the same position as Iori. However he planned to use it to his advantage. This was thanks to his training in the Capoeira. Spinning on his own hand, resembling a type of dance Lee kicked him directly on the shoulder. Such a direct attack would be sure to land. Upon doing so, Lee preformed a set of backwards hand springs. Landing to his feet and taking his stance once again. Iori could feel Lee behind him, thanks to some of his masters teachings on sensory, before Lee hit him with the kick, he sprung off the hand barely in time before the kick hit him. He then pushed off the air back towards Lee as he spun in midair going for dropkick straight at Lee. To increase his speed in the dropkick, he pushed off the air again using his hands.